


'Nog

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dirty language and innuendos, Drunk Ging, I feel like I always rush endings, I hope it doesn't seem that way LOL, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Someone didn't realize the eggnog was alcoholic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DungeonInspector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector) in the [HunterXHunterChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HunterXHunterChristmas2016) collection. 



"Ging?" Kite entered through the front door, bundled up in at least four heavy coats. It had been snowing heavily outside and he didn't have an ounce of body fat on him, so it was very necessary. "Ging, I'm home."

 

"Honey!" A familiar voice squalled. "Oh god! I missed you sooo much!"

 

"G-Ging? I was only gone for an hour..." Taken aback, Kite walked into the room his boyfriend was in. 

 

"Come give me some sugar." Ging had been sprawled out in the couch, in nothing but his undershirt and boxers.

 

"Wh... where is dinner?"

 

"Whattya mean? It's right here," he crowed, spreading out his legs.

 

"No! Not that!" Kite's eyes promptly darted the opposite direction, his face turning red. "What the hell is going on with you? You were supposed to have dinner made while I went out."

 

"Honey, listen, I'm so horny. Just come over here."

 

"No, I'm angry at you - you've been drinking again."

 

"What? Hell no, I just... I just drank that eggnog you gave me. Good shit, by the way."

 

Leery, Kite grimaced, and made his way over to take a whiff of his breath.

 

"That's right baby, gimme some tongue," Ging mumbled gruffly as Kite's face came in close to his. He was being truthful, as his breath did smell like eggnog; not anything like liquor or tequila.

 

But... I swear I bought the non-alcoholic kind, Kite pondered. Did I?

 

"Oh come on babe," Ging yawned loudly, scratching his junk. Don't just leave me hanging..." 

 

Kite went to the kitchen to check the eggnog in the fridge, and his worst fears were confirmed; "alcoholic brand" had been printed on the bottom left of the cartons. 

 

"Dammit, do I have the receipt anywhere?" Kite hoped he could return the unopened cartons before Ging got his hands on more. "How could I have been this damn ignorant..." 

 

"Did it hurt when you fell from Tennessee," Ging clumsily stumbled into the kitchen to find Kite, "because your ass is out of this world." As drunk as could be, he couldn't walk in a proper straight line, and leaned over the counter for support.

 

"Ging, I'm not really in the mood. Sorry." 

 

"Whaaaaaat? Don't be like that." 

 

Kite inched away, Ging's breath protruding. "Go sit back down and watch some TV. I'll cook the dinner."

 

"Let's make out."

 

"No."

 

"Hummm. Playing hard to get I see," Ging tried to maneuver himself over to Kite on his own, but nearly falling flat on his face in the process.

 

"Please go sit down..." Kite kneeled down to help the drunkard back up. "How much eggnog did you drink, anyway?"

 

"Kite, your nose is so big. It's sexy."

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're welcome..."

 

Kite guided Ging through the kitchen back to the living room on the couch. "Don't move," he scolded.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because you'll hurt yourself." 

 

"Uuuuugh! I'm not a little kid..." Ging began to grow tired, and after several more attempts, Kite had managed to finally calm him down. (He may or may not have promised him sex if he actually behaved.)

 

"Now, if I fix dinner... will you at least eat it later?"

 

"Yaaas! I'm starving, I'll eat it now."

 

"Okay."

 

"Baaabe, I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I love you morrrrrr….” 

 

Snoring began to rattle the living room.


End file.
